Big Trouble
by Kayshone
Summary: "Ingatlah Tae, mungkin saja kau akan bosan" "Hyung, apa aku hanya dihatimu?" "Tae, jangan terlalu memikirkannya." "ARRRRGGHHH AKU TIDAK BISA MEMILIHNYA!" "Dia terlalu serius ternyata." "Siapa itu JHope hyung?" "Aku rasa Jungkook akan tersakiti disini." "Tae, aku mencintaimu." "Tae-hyung, aku mencintaimu."


Length : Chaptered

Desclaimer : All Character belong to God, but this fanfict belong to me

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok

Other Cast : Cari sendiri :v

Rating : T

Warning : BL, bahasa tidak terlalu baku, OOC, Typo everywhere

.

.

-Kayshone present-

.

.

Big Trouble

.

.

**"****Ingatlah Tae, mungkin saja kau akan bosan"**

.

.

.

_"__Jung, be mine."_

'AAAAAAHHHH... SOSWEEEET SDHGRYEILLJONJGHFD',

Jungkook tengah berguling-guling di kasurnya mengingat satu kalimat yang tadi siang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sampai selarut ini.

"Hwaaa... Aku bahagia XD."

Drrtttt Drrrttttt

Sebuah pesan masuk.

**Gnight, aku yakin kau sudah tidur. Maaf terlambat mengirim pesan**

'Hhhh... padahal aku belum tidur.'

**Ah, aku belum tidur heheh**

Dua menit tak ada balasan.

"Hhhh... sepertinya dia tidur -_- "

Drrtt Drttt

"Taehyung's Calling"

Mata Jungkook berbinar, ia tersenyum lalu menempelkan handphonenya ke daun telinganya. Ia membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"Yeobose—"

"Kenapa belum tidur."

Anjir ngeri, Jungkook mendengar suara Taehyung yang menjadi 'pacar barunya' sedikit bergidik. Bukannya bertanya dengan lembut, malah seperti polisi mengintrogasi pencopet.

"Anou—a...aku- "

"Hehe bercanda Jung, kenapa belum tidur manis? Mau aku tidurkan?"

BLUSH

WHAT THE HELL, GO TO HELL ASDFGHJKL

Jungkook ber-blushing ria mendengarnya. Ia membayangkan wajah Taehyung tengah tersenyum nun jauh disana, aih manisnya.

"Jung, tidak bisa tidur? Memikirkanku kan?"

JREEEEEENNNGGG, Jungkook kicep.

"Jung, jangan melamun. Aku tahu loh~"

JREEEEENGGG, Sekali lagi.

"Jung, awas pipimu akan matang. Uuuhh merahnya."

Jungkook hanya menggigiti bantalnya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu kalau dirinya sendiri sedang... ah sudahlah.

"Aku belajar Hyung.", Jungkook menjawab dengan mencoba sedikit tenang. Padahal hatinya meledak-ledak(?). Ia meraih bukunya dan membolak-baliknya agar terdengar seperti sedang belajar.

"Oh... kalau begitu aku mengganggumu."

"Ck...iya memang."

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu, daaah."

"Hyu—"

Tutt...tutt..tutt

ANJIR GAK PEKA! DITEMENIN KEK APA KEK! ALIEN IDIOT...

Hell baru saja tadi siang jadian, sekarang?

Tapi setelah ditelepon dan mendengar suaranya tadi membuat Jungkook mengantuk sekarang. Suara Taehyung membuatnya mengantuk sekarang. Dasar obat bius.

Sementara di seberang sana Taehyung cekikikan mengigat Jungkook memanggilnya sebelum ia memutuskan sambungannya.

.

.

"Sekolah yang benar, jangan melamunkanku."

"Ck... siapa juga yang memikirkanmu."

"Baiklah, mau dijemput jam berapa?"

"Aku akan menyusul ke kekelasmu."

"Okelah, bye Kookie~"

Tsaah lihatlah kekasihmu Taehyung, pipinya merah lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum setelah kepergian Taehyung yang-mengantarkannya-kekelas- berjalan mundur sejenak sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berbalik dan pergi.

"Cie..dianterin pacaranya, aah kapan aku sepertimu?"

"Baek -_- makanya cari pacar."

"Tsk, aku tidak laku kook."

"Karena kau jelek ahahaha, eh aku belum mengerjakan PR Kimia ehehe."

"Ck, dasar!"

.

.

Taehyung mengernyit melihat Jimin yang memakan cokelatnya, tanpa membuka bungkusnya.

Bungkusnya.

"Ada apa?", Taehyung meletakkan tasnya di kolong mejanya. Ia kembali menggeleng melihat Jimin yang tetap kukuh memakan cokelat serta bungkusnya tadi.

"Yoongi hyung ya? Kalian bertengkar?"

Kini Jimin mulai menoleh kearah Taehyung, ia melihat Taehyung dengan raut muka absurdnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Dia dan aku berebut gantungan kunci. Kami membeli dua gantungan kunci, cokelat dan putih. Aku meminta yang putih dan dia yang cokelat agar kami saling mengingat. Tapi dia meminta yang putih dan aku yang cokelat dan—"

"Hanya itu?", Taehyung memotong penjelasan Jimin. Jika ia membiarkan Jimin berceloteh panjang lebar, maka bisa dipastikan Jimin tidak akan berhenti sampai mulutnya lelah.

"Ck, Yoongi hyung sangat menyebalkan. Tapi dia tetap manis~"

"Tsk, bocah."

"Kau sendiri juga bocah -_- ", "Ehm Tae kau punya pensil? Aku pinjam satu boleh?"

Taehyung mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia mengambil komiknya dan membacanya. "Ambil sendiri di tasku."

Takk

Takk

Takk

Takk

Takk

Merasa terganggu Taehyung menutup komiknya dan tentunya menandai tempat terakhir yang ia baca. Ia melirik ke arah Jimin, dan...

"YAK KAU MEMATAHKAN LIMA PENSILKU!"

"Maaf tidak sengaja, hehe."

"PARK JIMIN STUPID!"

Dan kemudian leher Jimin bisa dipastikan terancam bahaya.

.

.

"Yoongi hyuuung~ maafkan aku TT_TT"

"Tidak."

"Maafkan aku (QAQ) nanti aku bunuh diri kalau kau tidak memaafkanku."

"Berisik! bisa diam tidak!?"

Ya, dua sejoli ini menjadi bahan tontonan tiga orang yang duduk semeja dengan mereka berdua. Jin mengaduk minumannya dengan malas karena mendengar dua makhluk itu bertengkar. Sementara Namjoon dan Taehyung berbisik-bisik taruhan.

'Pssst... Tae, kau berani taruhan?'

'Aku akan memasang lem di kursi guru kalau mereka berdua baikan.'

'Kalau begitu aku akan ketiak Jin hyung kalau mereka putus.'

'Baguslah hehe, aku dukung. Sekalian kalian 'itu' saja, nanti videonya kirimkan padaku.'

'Iya tenang saja, adik iparku tersayang.'

PLAKK PLAAKK

"Aku mendengarnya bodoh!"

Menerima satu tamparan sayang di masing-masing pipi Taehyung dan Namjoon. Keduanya hanya nyengir melihat Jin sudah memasang wajah 'Aku akan mengulitimu dan kujadikan sup' pada Namjoon dan 'Kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan sebulan' pada Taehyung.

Anjir ngeri

"Hyuuung~"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan selingkuh."

"Selingkuh saja, aku juga bisa."

"Baik."

"Ehm... permisi Hyungdeul."

Pembicaraan berhenti, ada Jungkook dan Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan nampannya masing-masing. "Apa kami berdua mengganggu?"

Taehyung langsung menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Jungkookie tidak mengganggu, tapi kau yang mengganggu.", Taehyung menuding hidung Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya.

"Well aku pergi, bye Jung. Dan kau alien, lihat saja dirumah. Earphonemu aku masukkan ke kloset."

"Ck, jangan tidur denganku kalau begitu. Bocah!"

"Hell, kalian berdua kan kembar. Kenapa bertengkar terus.", Kini Yoongi mengabaikan Jimin dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"KAMI TIDAK KEMBAR!"

"Ck, Jin hyung lihat kedua adikkmu.", Kini Namjoon yang memasang wajah (-_-)

"Aku tidak peduli."

FYI, Taehyung dan Baekhyun serta Jin adalah saudara. Urutannya adalah Jin, Baekhyun, dan Taehyung. And then Baek dan Tae adalah saudara kembar, dan tidak terlalu identik.

"Baik aku pergi.", Baekhyun beranjak ketika matanya melihat sesuatu.

Tiang bendera dengan telinga gajah kesayangannya.

Park Chanyeol.

Maksudnya kecengan a.k.a. gebetan :v

"A..ku mau beli minum dulu. Ada yang mau titip?", Jungkook berdiri dan meninggalkan makanannya.

"Cola saja.", Jimin mengangkat jarinya yang segera diangguki Jungkook.

"Aku ikut.", Yoongi berdiri dan mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang.

Setelah kepergian Jungkook, Jin mulai angkat bicara. "Hey Jimin, kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?"

"Apa? Yang mana?"

"Selingkuh."

Dan Jimin mengangguk mantap, "Aku sudah sering melakukannya."

Taehyung mendelik, "Maksudmu sering selingkuh? Kau gila? Apa Yoongi hyung tahu?"

"Whoaa, slow dude. Dan jawabannya adalah Ya Tidak dan Tidak."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi dan Jungkook yang berdiri di antrean. Ia melihat kekasihnya dengan bandananya yang melingkar di rambutnya, manis. Ia tersenyum sejenak.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, aku tetap mencintainya."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tapi kau menyakitinya tanpa sengaja. Dan hei, kenapa kalian berdua tidak memarahi bocah ini?", Ia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan Jin yang hanya menatap datar perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Kami juga sering selingkuh."

"WHAT THE— HAH? Jadi?"

"Tapi kami tetap saling mencintai."

Jin mengangguk.

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Kau memang awalnya saja mesra dengan Jungkook, sama sepertiku dan Yoongi aku yakin jika kalian seperti itu terus, kau akan bosan."

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Ingatlah Tae, mungkin saja kau akan bosan"

Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak akan bosan hyung.", Jawab Tae dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kita tunggu saja."

.

.

_Dua minggu setelah mereka berdua jadian._

_ pesan, lalu saling bertelepon_

_2. Berangkat-pulang sekolah bersama_

_3. Duduk berdua di kantin_

_4. Jalan-jalan berdua_

_5. Lovey dovey di perpustakaan_

...dst

Taehyung mengamati buku catatan kecilnya. Ia sedikit berfikir, ternyata yang ia lakuakan sama saja setiap harinya.

'Mungkin aku akan bosan.', batinnya.

"Baek, aku ingin bertanya.", Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri Baek yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Ck, dasar stalker!"

"Biarkan saja, kau mau bertanya? Tanya apa?"

"Menurutmu selingkuh itu bagaimana?"

"Selingkuh itu— Tunggu... kau mau melakukannya? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"

"A..aku hanya bertanya."

"Benarkah?"

"Baiklah tidak jadi."

"Hey Tae, walaupun kau kembaranku atau bahkan saudaraku sendiri. Jika kau menyakiti Jungkook aku tak akan memaafkanmu, karena Jungkook sahabatku. Dan dia terlalu polos untuk dibohongi, ingat itu."

.

.

.

Di kantin sekolah, tetap seperti biasanya. Taehyung menunggu Jungkook yang akan datang bersama kembarannya, lalu duduk berdua dan...lupakan.

Hanya saja hari ini Yoongi tidak masuk, katanya pergi ke Jepang dengan ayahnya untuk menjenguk neneknya.

"Sudah bosan Tae?"

Jimin melihat Taehyung dengan tatapan yang dalam. Taehyung tidak menjawab, lalu Jin menyenggol lengan kekasihnya, Namjoon.

"Uhm, Tae. Kami punya kenalan. Dia dancer aku punya fotonya. Bagaimana?"

Namjoon menyodorkan Hpnya, dan Taehyung melihatnya. Foto seorang namja dengan pose mengangkat jarinya membentuk 'V'

'Manis.', batinnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng, 'Haish aku mikir apa? Aku sudah punya pacar.'

Melihat reaksi Taehyung, Jin tersenyum. "Namanya Jung Hoseok, kami sering memanggilnya J-HOPE. Dia anggota club dancer dari Bangtan International School, sekolah swasta yang isinya otak pemikir. Tidak seperti sekolah negeri kita ini."

Jimin memasang smirk-nya, "Aku punya email dan nomornya serta alamat rumahnya,kau mau selingkuh dengannya?"

Taehyung menganga.

"Satu dua tiga... kami anggap kau menerima tawaran kami.", Jin menoleh dan tersenyum pada adiknya dan bersandar di bahu Namjoon.

"Selamat datang di zona selingkuh, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

TBC

Ekhem, hai XD Kayshone hereeee –tendang Taehyung - -abaikan- . Ini dia FF Bangtan pertama saya. Dan juga pertama punya akun ffn –ndeso- . Jadi saya author baru di dunia Bangtan, sebelumnya saya author salah gaul dan author EXO XD

REVIEW please XD , saya akan sangat bahagia jika ada yang respon :v

Intinya saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview ff absurd ini. Thankies for review (kalo ada)


End file.
